The Iron Throne
"The Iron Throne" is the sixth and final episode of the eighth season of Game of Thrones. It is the seventy-third and final episode of the series overall. It premiered on May 19, 2019.https://www.hbo.com/schedule?focusId=811560 It was written and directed by David Benioff & D.B. Weiss. Plot Daenerys takes what is hers after having razed King's Landing. Summary In King's Landing Appearances :Main: Season 8, Episode 6/Appearances First *Unnamed Prince of Dorne Deaths *Daenerys Targaryen Production Cast Starring *Peter Dinklage as Lord Tyrion Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister (Corpse) *Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister (Corpse) *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington as Jon Snow/Aegon Targaryen *Sophie Turner as Lady/Queen Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams as Arya Stark *Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark *Gwendoline Christie as Ser Brienne of Tarth *Hannah Murray as Gilly *Jerome Flynn as Ser/Lord Bronn *Kristofer Hivju as Tormund *Joe Dempsie as Lord Gendry Baratheon *Jacob Anderson as Commander Grey Worm Guest Starring *Gemma Whelan as Queen/Lady Yara Greyjoy *Daniel Portman as Ser Podrick Payne *Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce *Tobias Menzies as Lord Edmure Tully *Richard Rycroft as Maester Wolkan *Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn *Finn Watson and Logan Watson as Sam *Toby Osmond as the Unnamed Prince of Dorne Cast notes *TBA of 14 starring cast members appear in this episode. *Adam Behan, Andrew Burford, Carlos Castillo, Nick Chopping, Matt Da Silva, Josh Dyer, Pete Ford, Rob Hayns, Michael Homick, Rowley Irlam, Jonny James, Jason Oettle, Andy Wareham, and Ben Wright were stunt performers in this episode. Notes General *Due to concerns about spoilers, HBO is only releasing the titles of Season 8 episodes the moment they start airing - meaning that Game of Thrones Wiki can only make up accurate episode titles for each one as they are revealed. *Sansa correctly states that the North was once an independent kingdom and that the Northmen fought to regain that independence. Left unsaid is that all the other regions of the Seven Kingdoms (save for the Riverlands and the Crownlands) were also once independent kingdoms. Two of those other regions had also fought for independence from the Iron Throne in recent memory: The Iron Islands had also fought for independence in the War of the Five Kings and the Greyjoy Rebellion and the Riverlands had attempted to join with the North under Robb Stark. So it's a bit curious that only the North demands independence. TV Series vs Book Ending, & the upcoming Prequels :From the Game of Thrones Wiki Administrative staff: The TV series has increasingly diverged from the novels, particularly from Season 5 onwards. In multiple cases showrunners David Benioff and Dan Weiss directly stated that these changes were not due to time constraints, or the need to "streamline" any adaptation into a TV format, but because they simply prefer the changed version. It is impossible to know, therefore, if the fates of characters in the TV series will be at all similar to what will happen to them in future novels of the A Song of Ice and Fire series. Many storylines have been drastically changed. Conversely, it is entirely possible that the fates of several characters will end up being fairly similar, in broad strokes, to what happened in Season 8. Game of Thrones Wiki itself will remain active and devoted to this TV franchise as a whole. Whenever the next novel is released, check back with the wiki to see thorough comparison - on every article's "In the books" section - of how events in the TV series differed from those in the novels. Meanwhile, instead of going "dark" or fading away, HBO wants to keep the momentum of this franchise going, and is already considering three potential Game of Thrones prequel projects. One of them, about the Age of Heroes and the Long Night, will begin filming in June 2019, within a month after this series finale. Check back on these articles for regular updates on the upcoming prequels. In the books section will be updated with comparisons when the sixth and seventh novels are released. Memorable quotes Preview Game of Thrones Season 8 Episode 6 Preview (HBO) Gallery Tyrion S8 Ep6.jpg UNSULLIEDS8.png King'sLandingS8E6.png Worm Jon S8 Ep6.jpg Edmire Tully S8 Ep6.jpg Jon S8 Ep6.jpg Imprisoned Tyrion S8 Ep6.jpg Dany & Tyrion S8 Ep6.jpg Captured King's Landing S8 Ep6.jpg Brienne S8 Ep6.jpg Arya Bran Sansa S8 Ep6.jpg See also * References de:Staffel 8, Episode 6 ru:Сезон 8, серия 6 Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes